Server Ideas
These are ideas which will eventually be used for the server when it comes back up. Raid Bosses Raid Bosses are bosses that typically need a few people to fight it since they have tons of health, and can kill rather quickly. Kril' Arpitrix: Arpitrix is a Giant. During his first phase he does nothing special. In his second phase, he will occasionally summon 2 Legendary Demons. In his third phase, he'll strike players with lightning, and occasionally summon 4 Legendary Demons. During his fourth phase, he'll send nearby players into the air, and then hit them with lightning. During his fifth phase, he'll frequently summon 5 Legendary Demons, he'll occasionally poison nearby players, and send players flying. He has 15,000 HP. Bandit Lord Muska and Madman Thorne: You must fight Muska and Thorne at the same time. Thorne is a Zombie. In his first phase, he will rarely use MadnessWave to blind, confuse and speed up surrounding players. In his second phase he will use MadnessWave more often and summon weaker Madmen at random. Muska is a Zombie Pigman. In his first phase, he will occasionally summon 3 Legendary Bandits and he will also buff his speed. In his second phase, he will summon 4 Legendary Bandits and 4 Bandit Marauders as well as buff his attack. Both Thorne and Muska have 10,000 HP. Void Soldier, Briazalo: Briazalo is a Wither Skeleton. In his first phase, he'll buff his attack and his speed. In his second phase, he'll occasionally strike nearby players with lighting and buff his speed. In his third phase, he'll occasionally summon 2 Void Scouts, and will frequently strike nearby players with lightning. In his fourth phase, he'll occasionally summon 8 Void Scouts, and will constantly stirke players in a huge radius with lightning. In his fifth phase, he'll buff his attack, speed and resistance. In his sixth phase, he'll rarely summon 1 Void Scout. In his seventh phase, he'll rarely start his ultimate attack. The attack takes 10 seconds to charge, and will decimate anyone standing too close. In his eighth phase, he'll occasionally use a weaker version of his ultimate, occasionally summon 10 Void Scouts, buff his attack, speed and resistance and will rarely strike nearby players with lightning. He has 100,000 HP. Loganth the Nocturnal: Loganth is an Ender Dragon. In her first phase, she just acts as a normal Ender Dragon. In her second phase, she smites nearby players. In her third phase, she buffs her attack. In her fourth phase, she buffs her attack and will frequently strike players with lightning in a large radius. She has 50,000 HP. Soloranix, the Harbinger of Evenix: Soloranix is a Skeleton. In her first phase, she smites players in a huge radius. In her second phase, she summons 1 Guardian Angel and continues to occasionally smite. In her third phase, she buffs her attack power and speed. In her fourth phase, she summons 3 Guardian Angels and smites players. In her fifth phase, she frequently launches all nearby players in the air and smites them. In her sixth phase, she burns all nearby players and smites them. In her seventh phase, she smites, launches, burns players, decreases her speed and power, and summons 5 Guardian Angels. In her eighth phase, she will use her ultimate, which will crush all hope for the opposition. For those that remain, in her ninth phase, she will frequently summon 3 Guardian Angels, and constantly use the launch and lightning combo. In her tenth phase, she will constantly summon 4 Guardian Angels and will buff her speed. In her eleventh phase, she goes all out, frequently summoning 6 Guardian Angels, frequently use the launch and lightning combo, constantly set nearby players on fire and will buff her speed, attack and resistance. In her twelfth phase, she'll use her final ultimate. She will rapidly teleport around the area, using her lightning attack after each, throw all players in a huge radius into the air, put a powerful wither effect on nearby players, and then rain lightning on all nearby players, sacrificing her health to do so. She will continue to drop lightning until she dies. She has 250,000 HP. Evenix, the Everlasting Twilight: Evenix is a Wither Skeleton. In her first phase, she will rarely summon 10 Twilight Guardians and will buff her attack. In her second phase, she ramps up the difficulty, giving herself resistance 4 and will rarely summon 20 Twilight Guardians. During her third phase, she will occasionally strike players in a massive radius with lightning, and will buff her attack. During her fourth phase she will start using her ultimate attack, she will teleport rapidly around the area, striking players with lightning each teleport, once she stops, she will teleport about at a slower rate, causing explosions on all nearby players while hitting them with lightning and throwing them in the air. During her fifth phase, she begins to end it all. She bends the weather to her will, dropping obscene amounts of lightning strikes, blasting with powerful explosions and burning players alive. She will continue using these powerful attacks until she dies. She has 500,000 HP. Locations New locations that will be discussed and added/scrapped. Dragon Realm: A place where players can fight Dragons to get rare drops. Standard Enemies Enemies that have relevance to DSZC will be made, with custom names, HP, skills and drops. Demons: Fire-Based move set. They are often found in desolate areas. They have few cities, but the ones they do have are filled with crime. Bandits: Primal and crafty. Bandits usually make small camps or raid towns and cities through sheer numbers. Enemy Ranks Enemies will sometimes have titles, prefixes or suffixes to show that they're more powerful than the average baddie. Along with this, they'll have better drops or higher chances for rare drops. Elite: Elite enemies will have a wider move set and a bit more health. Champion: Champions will have a moveset less varying than an Elite enemy, but will be able to spawn lesser versions of themselves and will have extra health. Legendary: Legendary enemies will have an average move set. They can buff themselves, summon lesser enemies and have higher overall stats. Paragon: Paragon enemies incredibly high stats and large move sets, the ability to summon Legendary or Elite enemies and can be considered a Mini-Boss. On rare occasions, a boss or other strong enemies will be a Paragon. Item Tiers Items have different colored names or titles based on rarity, strength, etc... T1, White: Common/Junk T2, Light Green: Uncommon T3, Dark Green: Rare T4, Light Blue: Draconic T5, Dark Blue: Spirit T6, Pink: Chaos T7, Purple: Regal T8, Yellow: Behemoth T9, Gold: Wyvernwill Item Mods Some items, usually made for events, will have special modifiers that have different aspects. Pointy - A small boost in damage Sharp - A medium boost in damage Razorlike - A large boost in damage Leeching - A little health leech Vampiric - A lot of health leech Chilly - Some ice properties Freezing - Heavy ice properties Elite - Medium increase in damage and low lifesteal Legendary - High increase in damage and medium lifesteal